


What Are you Doing?

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Dustin discovers a secret the reader has been trying to hideWarnings: None!Request: Hi sorry to bother you but i was wondering if i could make a request Jonathan Byers x reader and the reader is Dustin’s sister and one day will and all the boys go to either Will’s or Dustin’s house and catch them doing “something” if you get what I’m saying and Dustin gets mad at first but will is like super happy cause he loves the reader and Dustin realizes it’s not such a bad thing





	What Are you Doing?

Sneaking Jonathan into your room via your window was the easy part, but making sure that no one found out he was in your house was so much harder. When your mom left you in charge of watching Dustin and his friends while she went to her weekly book club, she left you with a few rules to follow.

“(Y/n), here’s $20 for pizza for dinner. Remember when I’m gone, no turning on the stove, no leaving the house, no parties, and most importantly, no boys coming over,” she smiled sweetly at you then gave you a kiss on your cheek. “Have fun sweetie, and please make smart decisions, okay?”

“Of course mom! Come on, have more faith in me, I’m a good kid,” you guided her out the door with the purest smile on your face. She didn’t even know you’d break half her rules.

Jonathan sat on your bed wearing the biggest smile on his face as you walked around your room, randomly posing so he can snap a photo. You put your music as high as it could go so your voices would be drowned out. So neither your brother or his friends could hear you two.

As Jonathan snapped the last photo, you bounced onto the bed and laid your head on his chest. Rolling over so your straddling his hips, you reached down and started placing kisses all over his forehead. Slowly moving down, you then reached his lips, where the kissing didn’t stop. Just as you were going to go further, your door abruptly swung open. Dustin stood in the doorway, and the cat swinging in his arms.

“(Y/N) HELP! TEWS ATE SOME CHOCOLATE I THINK HE’S GOING TO DIE!” his eyes traveled from your face to Jonathan’s. His cheeks got red after realizing the situation he walked in on. “Hey (Y/n), can we go in the hall for a sec?”

After sliding off the bed, you shot Jonathan a look that said ‘don’t worry’ and met your brother in the hall.

“How long has this been happening? When did this all start? When were you going to tell m-”

“Dusty, why are you interrogating me? The only reason I kept a secret is because of mom”

“So? You could’ve still told me,” you could see a pout forming on his lips

“I love you Dusty, but lets face it you suck at keeping secrets.”

“Hey I do n-”

“Lets not argue about this okay? If you tell mom, I’ll tell her what really happened to Mews. Just keep it between the three of us- deal?” you stuck out your hand.

“Deal” he grabbed your hand and pulled you into a firm shake. “Just you, me, Jonathan, and Will” he sent you a grin and ran off to tell him friend. There was no point in running after him, he was going to tell Will anyways.

“DUSTY! He better keep his mouth shut too!” you yelled after him. Walking into your room, you flung yourself back onto the bed.

“So what's going to happen?” Jonathan reached down, gently stroking your hair.

“If our brothers can keep their mouths shut, nothing.” you looked up at him with a smile “Plus what’s the worst that’ll happen if they do tell?”


End file.
